Walking in the moon light
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: IYYYHHP Kagome/? I cant come up with a summery so yeah...


A young women sat on the branch of a old tall tree infront of a house and a shrine.

So many memories ran threw her head, as she looked at the small shrine and inside of it was a old well.

The old well that showed many things.

Her long silver hair moved with the gental breaze and her emotionless voilet eyes looked forword.

She wore a sliver dress with a blood red slash and black trims on her long sleaves.

"Lady Kagome, Its time to go. Master Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru is in the car alone with Master Souta and Ms. Higurashi." A Man said as the girl known as Kagome looked at him and jumped down.

"Thank you, Kenshi." Kagome said, her voice was cold.

The man with red hair nodded and went back to the limo that waited for her. "Good bye you backstabing, lieing hayou." Kagome wispered as she walked back to the car.

"Are you ok sister?" Souta asked, he was dressed in a black tuxido and a blood red tie. His short brown hair was slicked back.

"Yes, Brother im fine." Kagome said as they hugged there mother.

"Kagome, Souta, Shippo, Sesshomaru I want you to know that i love you and i will miss you." Ms. Higurashi said as her childern looked at her.

"We will miss you too and we wont let our youkai blood take over." The young man said, he wore a black tuxido with a silver tie.

"Good now here are the pendets your granfather gave me to give you." Ms. Higurashi gave them each a pendent of a blue cresent moon.

"Thank you Mother." The four said in union.

"Now go on you will be late." Ms. Higurashi gave them a last hug and pushed them into the car.

They waved at there mother as the car drove off.

"Well, Dombledoor said that he was letting his 'Golden trio' come and Genkai said she was letting the sd come." Souta said as he put on his black dress shoes.

"Yeah i think Yukia is going to be there." Shippo said as he also put on hes navy dress shoes on.

Sesshomaru was fully ready and let his long silver hair fall down his back.

He wore a silver tuxido with a blaxk tie and silver dress shoes.

"Shippo, Souta, dont embaress this family. Your father would not like that." Kagome said getting on her silver high heals.

"Well, Its not fair! Father was a fire fox demon, and Mothers a silver fox. And your Father was a silver fox." Souta mummbled but kagome send him a cold glare.

"My Father was a good man! He was a little rough but you shouldnt be the one talking. Your father almost killed Mother when they first met." Kagome shot back, as Sesshomaru tryed to calm her down.

"Brother, shut up of i will make you." Sesshomaru said coldly as the two boys did what they where told.

One hour later thet arived at a huge hall with humans, wizerds and witchs, and youkais stood, talked, and danced.

Kagome and her brothers got out and all eyes where on them.

Kagomes strait hair flowed behind her as she walked to meet her gramparents.

They stoped at a elder man with long grey hair pulled into a low pinytail and a elder women with pink hair and cold eyes.

"Dombledoor, Genkai its so nice to see you both again." Kagome said with a bow and her brothers followed her lead.

" As to you, Kagome Taisho Sesshomaru Taisho. Souta and Shippo Higurashi." Genkia said bowing to the prinsess and the two princes behind her and the cold demon lord next to her.

"Is Yusuke a prince? I have heard he is." Kagome said her eyes where cold but if you look deep in them you could see hope.

"Yes he is price of the eastern lands." Genkia said as the sd team showed up all dressed up and looked nice.

"So is Hiei." Genkia wispered as she passed the princess.

"Everyone! I would like you all to meet Princess Kagome Taisho of the western lands, And her three brothers Prince Souta, And Prince Shippo. And Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. I would also like you to meet the sd, Prince Yusuke Urameshi, leader of the sd and price of the eastern lands. Shuichi Minamino also known as Youko Kurama, Prince Hiei Jaganshi, of the northern lands, and Kazuma Kuwabara." Dombledoor said as people wispered and starred at them.

"Now you man speak with them." Genkia said as most of the youkais steped back in fear of Kagome and her brothers.

Sesshomaru smirked at seeing there fear and looked down to see Kagome also smirking.

Kagome was diffrenetly getting the western lands, she was brave like him, and cold but warm hearted like her father.

Sesshomaru was last in thoughts intell Kagome brought him back.

"What was that, Little sister?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I said we need to talk to the 'Golden Trio'." Kagome said as she and her older brother walked to see two young men and a girl with bushy brown hair.

The boy with black hair looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome coming he told something to the red head boy.

"Hello." Kagomes voice was as cold as Sesshomarus glares.

"H-hello. Im Harry Potter, this is Herminy Granger, and Ron wesaly." The black haied boy said as Sesshomaru mentaly told Kagome, "Not another Wesaly!" Kagome glared at her brother.

"As you know I am Kagome Taisho and my brother Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome said.

"How come you two have diffrent last names then the other two princes?" The Herminy girl asked as Kagome looked at her.

"Different fathers." Kagome said like it was a evil spell.

"Oh! Why do the other demons fear you guys?" Herminy asked as she looked at the other Youkais backed away with fear in there eyes.

"We Kill to protect our lands. And to protect the ones we love and trust. Plus my little sister, Kagome used to be a blood lust killer before i met her and took her in under my wing." Sesshomaru said as Kagome send the other youkais a glare.

"Wow, Why would you do something like that?" Harry asked as kagomes eyes fell in hes jade gree ones.

"Kill or be killed, Potter. That is the rules of living in the wild. When someone crosses the line its either push them back, but i rather like blood." Kagome said as she walked away to find her friends.

Kagome walked up to a tall young man with black hair gelled back and waring a green suit with a red tie.

"Yusuke, its been long." A females voice rang in his ears as he turned around to see the stunning Kagome Taisho.

"Too long, Taisho." Yusuke waid with a smirk on his face and looked at his shocked but confused friends.

"Oh yeah. Kagome and I meet at the dark table. Its a long story though and i know her brothers." Yusuke said as the man with red hair bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Taisho. I am Shuishi, also known as Yoko Kurama. But you may call me Kurama." The man known as Kurama said.

"Hai. I knew Yoko. He was always a in for a good mid night sparring." Kagome said then a tall amn with brown hair in a low ponytail with what looked like wolf armor came up behid Kagome and lightly touched her sholder.

"It has been a long time, Kagome." The man said as Kagome looked up at him with a deadly smirk.

"It has, Prince Kouga." Kagome said then looked behid him to see his two brothers.

"Ginta, Hahaku." Kagome nadded at them.

"SIster Kagome!" They both yelled and hugged her.

"We thought we will never see you again!"

"I thought Kouga got you running a long time ago, but i knew we would see you again."

"Ghinta, Hahaku I know you guy are used to me being your friend like sister, and I would never leave you guys." Kagome said as the two young men about her age nodded letting her go from there 'Hug O Death'.

"Man, Taisho, I thought you would look older but im fine with this look." Kouga mummbled looking at her.

"Kouga! Shame on you and your oddness with me." Kagome said with a fake 'what the hell are you looking at and this body is way to good for you' look on her pail face.

"Your still the same as you were 95 years ago." Kouga laughted, and smirked.

"And your still the same cocky Wolf demon i knew. So long to my wish of you being more like man then a little boy." Kagome said with her own sick, but suger-sweet smirk.

"That hurt, Kagome." Kouga pouted and made a fake hurt face.+

Kagome sighed and talked to Yusuke for the night but left shortly with her brothers and her ill looking gramfather.

I know it has bad spelling!


End file.
